Emerson Hyndman
| clubnumber = 28 (2014-2016) | debut = Ipswich (a) (9 Aug 2014) | lastapp = Bolton (h) (7 May 2016) | firstgoal = Cardiff (h) (9 Apr 2016) | lastgoal = Cardiff (h) (9 Apr 2016) | joinedfrom = FC Dallas (youth), Compensation - 1 Jul 2011 | leftfor = Bournemouth, £500,000 - 1 Jul 2016 | leagueapps(gls) = 25 (1) | allapps(gls) = 28 (1) | otherclubs = FC Dallas (youth) (2003-2011) Bournemouth (2016-present) | international = United States (2014-present) | apps(gls) = 2 (0) }} Emerson Hyndman was a midfielder at Fulham from 2011 until 2016. A holding midfielder who is very comfortable on the ball, Emerson was also of use as an attacking midfielder. In his time at the club, he helped the U18's to a national title, the Dallas Cup and as runners-up in the FA Youth Cup. He then progressed to the first team in the 2014-15 season. Shortly after his first team debut, he represented the United States at full international level. After failing to agree terms on a new contract at the club, he moved to Premier League club AFC Bournemouth. =Career= Before Fulham Born in Dallas, Texas, Emerson had football in his veins as his father is Schellas Hyndman, a famous American football coach. He grew up playing for FC Dallas' academy, and interest in him was shown as early as 2008, when there were reports of him being offered a trial at Newcastle United among others. As he got older, the interest grew and many sides in Europe began scouting him at Dallas. Fulham ultimately won his signature in the summer of 2011. Fulham (2011-2016) Emerson joined up with Mark Pembridge's U16 squad for the 2011-12 season before moving up to the U18's the following season. His first display for the U18 squad turned out to be a man-of-the-match performance in a 7-1 thrashing over Wolves, in which he scored a hat-trick. He quickly cemented his place in midfield alongside Solomon Sambou, where he played a large part in winning the U18 championship in 2013 and the Dallas Cup, where he got to return to his hometown once more. On the back of a string of impressive performances, Hyndman was rewarded with his first professional contract in April 2013 and signed an extension until 2016 at the end of the season. In 2013-14, Emerson made his breakthrough to the U21 squad, playing a few select games towards the tail end of the season. Along with the U18 squad, he reached the FA Youth Cup final. He scored in the first leg to help with a 3-2 win over Chelsea, however suffered a cruel blow as the visitors scored a last minute winner in the second leg to claim the trophy. Emerson got his first taste of first team action when he was taken on their pre-season tour in Scotland in July 2014, and featured in all three matches. He made his debut at just 18 in the League opener at Ipswich Town, where he put on a fantastic display in the centre of midfield. He became part of the first team squad for the season, and gained his first full international call-up on 28 August 2014. He then gained his first full cap coming on for the United States in a friendly against Czech Republic on 3 September 2014. After Fulham After failing to agree terms on a new contract, Hyndman joined Premier League side AFC Bournemouth. In January 2017 he went out on loan to Scottish Premiership side Rangers. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad U19 squad U21 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U18 squad U21 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:United States